1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking devices and, more particularly to an improved locking device for bicycles, motorcycles, scooters, mopeds and the like.
2. The Prior Art
During the past decade, the numbers of bicycles, motorcyles, scooters, mopeds and the like in daily use has increased dramatically. Some of these items are now quite expensive. Thefts of the items also have shot up. These items, once stolen, represent not only considerable loss to their owners but also are difficult to trace and to recover. Professional and some not so professional thieves nowadays frequently employ a bolt cutter or the like to sever quickly and quietly cables, chains or other devices used to secure bicycles and the like to posts or other fixed objects. To guard thereagainst, large heavy locks have been developed comprising rigid U-shaped shackles and cross bars designed to attach to the ends of the shackles. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,924,426; 3,967,475 and 4,155,231. These devices offer good resistance to bolt cutters, hack saws and the like. The devices are however awkward since their owners need to carry a further set of keys, which keys for the most part are of the circular type. Further, once these circular keys are lost, the devices become unusable to their owners, requiring their full replacement. In the absence of a circular or other key which to duplicate, only experienced locksmiths are in a position to duplicate a circular or other key to fit a specific lock cylinder. Such duplication effort frequently is more costly however than simply replacing the entire bicycle lock itself.